ffviiirpfandomcom-20200214-history
Taku De Majick
Taku is a blue furred short Rabbit. Her hair is long, black, and with blue highlights. She Generally wears her Coat and Cargo pants or her Uniform. Her Eyes are a luminescent green with odd runes in them which are said to be birth defects. Personality "Okay put it is this way, If you have a cake,, Then Great! But EVERYONE knows, The Cakes is a Lie" Taku used to be a prep if you put it that way, She was loud and obnoxious always cracking jokes at people who weren't in her group of friends. Nowadays if you stepped into the females room you'd find it to be seemingly cold and hostile, She'd welcome no one. Majick was now a girl who would could talk but just would not. Anyone who first see her would simply think she's mute or just anti-social. But the people who knew her in her happy days would question this sudden change. Character History Part One On the Date March 28th, 1993 it was a cold day. It was surprisingly snowing in Esthar while at the time 12:47 there were cries.. The baby Taku was born. Taku Lived a brief life inside of Esthar, She was a nice child with the dreams of growing up to be a legendary Dragoon from her favorite stories. When she was young and quiet she'd train with her brother pretending a metal stick was her spear. Her Brother's name was Trek De Majick, He was an unusual boy but he loved his sister dearly. Whenever they'd play or train together he'd give her pointers and tips on how to better her stance or fighting style. She was dearly close to her brother and she never wanted him to die. A few weeks after one of their fake Spars she was told to go buy some cactuar needles for their dinner that night. Sadly because of her poor childish memory she didn't remember it was her birthday! While she walked down the street with her brother a shadow passed by. She's whisper to herself whining softly as her brother held her close. Unknowingly they were attacked by a fearsome rare monster who the humans haven't even discovered yet. Her brother was injured protecting her. The creature hit him with a stinger infecting him with a strange toxin. Sadly the toxin was never discovered. When they got home her brother ditched the shirt telling her to pretend nothing happened, being the good girl she thought she was she agreed. He parents were greatful for the needles, about five minutes after obtaining them they'd come out with a cactuar themed cake! After consuming an arm she forgot entirely about the event that happened to her. She was happy and content with a wooden spar spear her parents got her. This was the start of her journey. Part Two At Age six she was sent of to Balamb by her parents so she could train for her so called dream. The years passed but she never changed.. She was once that loud girl who would constantly crack jokes and tease other students in order to make friends. She had a large group of friends at one point who she'd constantly play cards with and enjoy exotic foods. Whenever she was in classes she was the student that'd constantly be giggling and passing notes to the other students. So far she has had 825 detentions. What truly changed her to be the emo she is was the video-message her parents sent her e xplaining her brother died at age 16.. after the message her heart and mind shattered and she could barely speak afterwards.. After a few weeks went by her peers started saying she was mute and she couldn't talk. Even she herself believed that she was mute after a while and she could never truly change it her mind just wouldn't let her. This state continued to carry on to today but she learned how to cast magic without using words helping her out slightly. Little did the poor girl know was that her father had an affair right before she was conceived. This ultimately lead to her having a half sister, her Half-sister was a normal furred bunny with Orange hair. They both share their father's green eyes. As of yet they don't know each other so they generally don't talk much. Relationships (Bisexual) Ekiri Tsen - Ekiri was an odd girl who Taku just recently discovered. She knows almost nothing about her or anything else but she seems really interested. She hopes to someday be able to more freely hang out with her and help with problems. 'Why are you staring at the statue? Why is your hair white?.. Those are cute shoes.. UGH! I wish I could Speak!' Half-sister Tanya who she kind of "likes" Abilities Attack-Duh Draw/Cast- She somewhat refuses to stock. When needed she will. Jump-Used to jump High in the sky and attempt to impale her enemies. Flee- Again..Duh? Limit Breaks Bahamut's Judgement:Spirit Dragons form from the ground to mentally and physically assault the other person. How bad the damage is dependent on how many evil things the person has done. DragoonTaku.jpg Taku De Majick 001.png "The most I can say now is repent to the dragon gods or be lost to their hell." Dragoon's Fury:She becomes much faster any swing of her spear makes it look like many more are coming at them. This state lasts for about ten minutes before she tires out and can barely stand. thumb|300px|left|Loss of her Brother/ Standard themethumb|300px|right|Battle Theme Category:Students